Your Majesty
by ATimeInFantasy
Summary: Elsa didn't get to celebrate her 21st birthday, at the coronation (Yes, her birthday and coronation was on the same day) because of Anna, getting married to a stranger, that later tries to kill both of them. So as an apology, Anna suggests they celebrate it again. Friends reunite, weird sounds and maybe a possible romance? (2 weeks and 5 days after Frozen) Dedicated to Shteven27


Me: *sleeping on the couch*

Anna: **"Hey!-"**

Elsa: *puts a hand over Annas mouth, and points at Fantasy*

Rapunzel: **"What are we going to do"**

Anna: **"I have an idea, I'll just write it, I do know the story because, I have Fantasys notebook"**

Elsa and Rapunzel: *About to scream*

Anna: *points at fantasy*

Elsa and Rapunzel: *pouts*

* * *

Elsa's coronation, was also suppose to be Elsa's 21st birthday celebration, but because of the well…Anna is going to be suddenly married thing, they never got to celebrate it.

So… Anna suggested, they have another party to celebrate it, Elsa was going to object but well…Anna is Anna so Elsa didn't got to object.

They planned for about 2 weeks, inviting several royalties, this of course included Elsa and Anna's cousin Rapunzel and her husband Eugene, Elsa's penpal Hiccup, Merida one of their closest trading partners, and she is also Elsa's first girlfriend _**(their just friend's, don't think anything else)**_ and they all said, that they invited a friend of their's, their friend was a royal, so it was ok to invite the royal right? In those 2 weeks was hectic design planning, cake testing, guest list planning and etc.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~ 5 days later ~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

" **May, I present to you, Princess Anna of Arendelle."** Said Kai, one of the loyal servants in the kingdom, he was like a part of the family to me. I thought while, I was running to the front of throne room.

I looked at everyone, and they are clapping, I looked around and saw some familiar faces.

" **And now, I present to you our Queen. Queen Elsa of Arendelle."** Kai said and Elsa came out and walked gracefully and stands next to me.

" **If I may your majesty, I would like to greet you a Happy Birthday."** Kai said, while bowing down to Elsa. Elsa holds up her hand and gestures for Kai to rise.

" **Kai, please don't bow down to me."** Elsa said smiling at Kai. Kai raised his head in understanding.

" **Happy Birthday Queen Elsa!"** everybody screamed, Elsa nodded her head to thank everybody

" **let the party begin!"** kai said, and the music begins to play, and everybody starts dancing. I looked at Elsa.

" **Happy birthday Elsa."** I said while smiling at Elsa

" **Thank You."** She said, also smiling at me. I looked around, and saw Kristoff waving at me, I waved back.

" **So… what are you doing here, if you could be dancing with Kristoff?"** she said questionably. **"Huh?!"** I said, while tilting my head to the side. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully, while pushing me in kristoff's direction. I looked, back at her she's smiling at me, she's waving her hand to me, gesturing me to go to Kristoff, I giggled and walked to Kristoff.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I watch as Anna dance with kristoff. Anna is dancing happily while kristoff is dancing nervously. I giggle at the scene in front of me.

" **Your, Majesty it's time to dance with the Noble's."** Gerda told me, with a smile. I nod my head in understanding.

" **So, who is the first noble, I have to dance with?"** I asked kindly.

" **Your, Highness."** Eugene said, while bowing down to me. I rolled my eyes at him. I nod my head at him.

" **You can cut the Prince Charming act, Eugene."** I said while he raise his head while smirking at me.

" **Is it that obvious, Icy?"** he said, while offering his right hand to me, I take his hand, he puts his left hand on my waist, and I put my right hand on his left shoulder and we start dancing.

" **You know, you don't have to act all Princely you know."** I said to him, while raising my right eyebrow.

" **It's just….."** he said, looking away.

" **It's what?"** I asked concerned.

" **Well….since I married Punzie, you know I have to act like a prince, and being an ex-thief, it's a little frustrating to hear people around me talking, that I shouldn't be a prince, and I'm not right for punzie you know."** He finishes while looking at the floor. I smile a small smile. This were rare times, when Eugene would be open about his feelings.

" **Eugene, don't listen to them."** I said, at what I said he looked at me. **"What they say, and think doesn't matter because me, Anna, Kristoff, The people of Corona loves you. Rapunzel, loves you, for who you are, we love you just the way you are."** I said, simply at that he smirked. **"Even, if you get cocky."** I said smirking. We giggle lightly.

" **Um…Uh."** A voice said, beside us, we look to our right, and see Kristoff looking at the ground, while rubbing his neck. Eugene smile at me then let me go.

" **Hey!, Kris, wanna dance with Icy? She's all yours."** He said, a little fast, then he walks away, while waving at us. I roll my eyes, at Eugene's antics. I look, at kristoff questionably.

" **Um…Uh, Y-your M-maj-jesty."** He said shakily while extending he's hand to me. I took his hand gently, while were getting in a dancing pose, Kristoff keeps stuttering and shaking.

" **Kristoff you don't have to be nervous."** I said, gently while looking him in the eyes.

" **Me, nervous who said, I was nervous, I didn't say, I was nervous, who said, I was nervous."** He said, quickly while nervously chuckling, I raise my right eyebrow, while looking at him with a face saying _'really'._

" **Ok…I'm a little nervous."** He said a little embarrassed. I chuckle lightly.

" **kristoff, you should get used to talking to me, and besides just call me Elsa, ok."** I said, while smiling a little.

He looks at me smiling a liltte. **"Ok, Y-."** I look at him with a warning look. **"I mean Elsa."** He said correcting himself.

" **That's more like it."** I said while smiling.

* * *

Kristoff's P.O.V

I hear somebody clear their throat behind me. I turn my head, and see a guy with messy brunnette hair, and green eyes, wearing a black suit.

" **Um…may, I cut in?"** he asked with a little stutter in his voice. I let go off Elsa, and bow down to her, she returns it with a nod of her head.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

The brown haired guy, bow downs to me, while I return it with a nod of my head. He then extends his hand to me while saying.

" **Hey, Ellie."** he said, with a toothy grin. I just giggle at his little pet name for me. While taking his hand, and we do a waltzing position.

" **Hey, to you too beardy."** I said still smiling, at this he just furrow his eyebrows. Then he crack a smile and chuckles.

" **Looks, like you still call me that."** He said, while chuckling.

" **Well, looks like you still call me Ellie."** I said, giggling, while ruffling his already messy hair. A guy with black hair, and black eyes, taps Hiccup on the shoulder.

" **Σας, Υψηλοτήτων μπορεί έκοψα μέσα;"** He said, while smiling.

Hiccup and I look at each other, but we couldn't understand him, but were assuming, he wants to dance with me.

So Hiccup, lets me go, then bows down to me, and I return it with a nod of my head.

* * *

This is were the crazy and weird dances start.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I dance with the black haired guy gracefully to the beat of the music.

" **Χρόνια πολλά, το μεγαλείο σας."** He said to me. I just smile, and say apologetically.

" **Oh, um…I don't speak Greek."** I said, a little embarrassed.

" **Ακόμα κι αν δεν μπορούσα να σας καταλάβουν. Μπορείτε ακόμα πολύ όμορφη απόψε."** He said to me, while still smiling.

" **And, you obviously don't speak english."** I said, trying to remain my cool.

" **Τι?"** he said, to me still smiling.

* * *

" **1…2…3."** Said the guy that I am now dancing with.

" **1…2…3….1…2…3….1…2…3…."** He reapeats again, I look over he's shoulder, to see if Anna was around to help me.

" **1…2…3….1…2…3….1…2….3…..1…2…3…."** he said, while looking at his feet.

" **Ow!"** I said, as he accidentally steps on my foot.

" **Oh, sorry."** He said, embarrassed, while raising his head to look at me, then he lowers his head again to look at his feet.

* * *

Elsewhere No longer Elsa's P.O.V.

There was A queen, a dutchess and a princess.

A servant walks up to them, to offer them some desserts, but the queen declined, by raising her hand, the servant turns around, with an annoyed expression.

" **Have you met the queen yet**?" said the princess, while turning to the dutchess.

" **Yes, yes but she wasn't very friendly."** The dutchess said, while craning her neck to look at something.

" **I got a hello and goodbye. Is this an Arendelle custom?"** The queen, said while making gesture with her hand.

Then they look at each other. What, they don't know is that a little far away from them, is Eugene, Rapuzel, Kristoff and Anna.

 **"Woah, there Feistypants/Blondie."** Eugene and Kristoff said, simultaneously to Anna and Rapunzel, while holding them in place, because they were about to hit the Queen, the princess and the dutchess.

* * *

A Red headed Girl's P.O.V.

I see Elsa taking a little bitty piece, from the cake, then she raises the spoon and eats the small piece of cake. I tap her on the shoulder.

" **Aye, I sae' tha'."** I say, in my thick scottish accent.

" **Oh…uh…um."** She says, in a way when a little girl is caught taking a cookie, from the cookie jar. But when, she saw me-

" **Merida."** She said, still starring then, she cracks a huge smile and lounges for me and hugs me, while I return the hug.

" **Where, have you been all this time?"** She asked me, while I take her hand and lead her in this big crowd.

" **Oh, you know in contes's."** I say, I look back at her and she's still smiling. I was, about to say something when-

" **Ahhhhhhh!"** we heard a silent groan.

I look at Elsa, and she seemed to accidentally step on somebodys foot, that guy and her are now holding each others arms.

" **Oh, your foot."** Elsa said, while looking at his foot, then she slowly raises her head, to look at the guy. When, they finally saw each other, they let go of each others arms.

" **Are you alright?"** Elsa asked apologetically and a….. little dazed?

" **It's alright, Your highness."** He started, while looking at Elsa's eyes. **"The fault, was entirely my own. I apologise."** He said, grinning a little.

" **Are you sure, you don't want to exchange liscences, and proof of insurance?"** She said, a little shy, while tucking a stray of hair, behind her ear.

" **No, no this shoes, were a little big anyway, the swelling shouldn't be there."** He said, while raising his hands to stop her.

While, all of this is happening, I'm just here getting a little bored. They look away, and walk to the side, so the other could pass.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I'm being spun around, so my back would hit the noble's chest, then I spin again, so we would only be holding one hand of the other. Then, he slides on the floor, to do a split. Now, that surprised me, who knew men could be flexible? I kinda, lean on my back a little, so I wouldn't get hit, when he made a split on the floor, he kinda dragged me a little, so I bended a little.

" **Aah!"** I scream a little.

* * *

Elsewhere no longer Elsa's P.O.V.

Anna and Rapunzel, are just standing by a corner, while drinking some beverages, when Rapunzel saw Elsa dancing.

" **Hey, look."** Rapunzel said while pointing and giggling at the seen in front of her.

Anna trys to stiffle her giggles.

" **That's, what she gets, when she pushes me to dance with the Duke."** She said seriously then they burst out laughing.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

" **Come on, come on."** Said the noble, with blonde hair, while leaning in and shaking his body. While, I just bend low on my back.

" **Hey, hey."** He said, bending on his back, while pointing at himself. Now, all of the people are looking at us, I just hold his hands in place, and look at everyone with a shy smile.

" **You are a beautiful dancer."** Said the almost bald noble, that I am now dancing with. We are in a tango position, even though we are not dancing, the tango we dance in a sideway position, then we get back up again.

" **Oh, why thank you so much."** I say, but then I get dragged down again.

" **Like a dear."** He said, then he drags us down again, then we get back up again.

" **Or a chimpmunk, in the forest."** He said, then he drags us _**DOWN AGAIN**_.

" **Oh."** I said a little shocked, or was I getting dizzy?

" **Lo'ks like hes tryin' t' land ae pl'ne."** Merida said, from the sidelines, while she and Anna laugh loudly.

" **Woodline animals are a lovely thing to be compared to."** I say trying to be nice while we go down.

" **May, I ?"** said a voice, beside us that made us stand normally. The blonde guy, nods his head at me and I nod my head in hold each other, in a waltzing position.

" **Your timing, is impecable thank you."** I say, while smiling a relieved smile.

" **Your Welcome, your highness."** He said to me smiling.

" **Elsa."** I corrected him **"I'd like to be called, Elsa."** I said

" **And, you are?"** I asked him, while smiling.

" **Jackson, but you can call me Jack."** He said, while looking fondly at me.

" **Well, I'm very glad to see that my clumsiness hasn't effected your dancing."** I said jokingly.

" **I'm sorry I stepped on your foot."** I said, a little embarrassed and apologetically.

" **You, can step on my foot anytime."** He said, grinning at me.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

On the sidelines, Rapunzel and Anna, are awwing, while Merida is just bored, that is….when suddenly she heard a scream outside, followed by somebody saying **"Shoosh, you don't want us to be caught, do you?"** asked a guys voice. Merida taught, she should investigate, she had nothing to do, but listen to the two blondes gush about Elsa's love life to be. So, she slipped out of the party unseen by anybody.

Now Elsa and Jack, are just an inch on touching noses when-

" **E-excuse m-me, I-I t-think i-its m-my t-turn."** Said, a shy little voice. We looked around, but we didn't see anything, until we looked down, there standing next to Jack, is a boy that is just up to his knees. He's looking down and trying not to meet are gazes. We just look a teach other, and smile. Jack lets go of me, and we both bow down to each other.

" **Hey, there little guy."** Jack said to the little boy, while kneeling down on one knee, to be eye level with him.

" **She's all yours kid."** he said, while ruffling the little boys hair. As he stands up, he looks at me then walks a few steps away.

He stops, and he looks at me with the brightest smirk, I've ever seen.

" **See ya, 'round Els."** He said, then walks away into the crowd of guests. I blush at the nickname, Jack gave me. We only known each other, for a few minutes and he already gave me a nickname.

After I danced, with several other nobles, I just talk around with my friends, but I couldn't find Merida anywhere, I wonder where she is?

* * *

Me: *slowly wakes up*

Anna: *hides fantsys notebook*

Rapunzel: **"B-bye, and if you want a 2nd chapter, about Merida sneaking out the party, to investigate outside."**

All except Fantasy: **"Bye read and review."**

Me: *confused and doesn't know what happened*


End file.
